


No

by Leilatigress



Series: Alpha/Omega [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Alpha/Omega fic. This one is complete and is a lot of smut so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No

“I need to retire.” She’d closed the flap of the tent and Varric traded glances with Harding and Bull.

Few minutes later Bull had clenched his jaw nostrils flaring as he glanced at her tent. “Shit.” He’s on his feet, “Boss how long?” 

He is afraid she won’t answer can hear her shifting in the tent clenches his fists biting back the need to demand she answer. “I don’t know. Sometimes hours sometimes days, I haven’t had one in 6 months.” 

Bull shifts the tent flap drawing her scent in deeper turns away to walk back to Varric, “This is your first one since you reached maturity isn’t it?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it Bull, leave me alone I’m not being claimed.” There is some serious bite to her voice and he feels the cold creep out from under the tent flap. 

“Icy I am not sure that isn’t possible.” Varric is calm as a Beta she’s not affecting him. “This is what you and Solas were fighting about last night isn’t it?” 

“He will not have me, I will NOT be claimed.” This time her entire tent is frosted. 

Slight chuckle from Bull on that one, “Fair enough Boss but you are going to have to choose you will not get through this heat alive without help.” 

“NO!” Ice on the tent is reinforced with a line of icicles as tall as Bull with jagged spikes causing him to dodge as they come up where he was standing. 

“Watch it boss, I am not trying to hurt you. Settle down.” Bull lets the alpha enter his voice trying to get her to drop the ice. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” It is shouted another line of ice coming up between him and her. “I WILL NOT SUBMIT NOT TO YOU NOT TO HIM NOT TO ANYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!” Only Bull’s quick reflexes save him from being impaled. 

“Icy, talk to me throwing ice around is just going to get someone hurt. We get you don’t want to be claimed and you want to be left alone but you know we can’t leave you Bull as an alpha can’t leave. I can get Cullen, Cassandra; I can even get Solas back if you want just talk to me.” 

“Vehnan’ara enough of this come to me.” Solas is there approaching the tent. 

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Solas dispels the ice as it comes at him. 

“That you do not acknowledge it does not make it false. You are my heart’s desire and I will have you, submit Kassaria.” 

“NEVER!” 

“Kas?” Cullen is off the horse approaches the tent warily impressed with the ice. 

“How did you know?” Varric is impressed. 

“I’ve known she was close for days and was hoping she would wait until she was back at the castle where I could help her.” 

“Cullen.” She doesn’t lower the ice but there are cracks in several of the spires. “I don’t want this; I don’t want to be claimed. Creator why can’t you just leave me alone?” Cullen hears the tears in her voice knows her body is on fire is aching to be touched. 

“Kas, you knew this would happen. Your mother told you this would happen it’s natural.” 

“NO!” I will not be her, I will not be claimed.” Spires that were cracked heal and Cullen dodges a few more. 

“You were doing so well Curly.” Varric shakes his head looks at the three alphas. “Okay Icy you got three alphas out here and none of them are leaving.” 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Solas barriers the rest of the party barely in time grits his teeth at her power. 

“She is in full heat how is this possible?” Harding asks knows the alphas are all on edge wanting to get to the unclaimed Omega. 

“Her magic is flawless, she should be losing her control of the fade but she’s not.” Solas dispels more of the ice. “Kassaria enough of this you will be claimed or you will die. Please, your pain pulls to us we can help you.” 

Silence is the answer as Solas continues to unwork the ice he is wary, she is planning something and he needs to figure out what it is. When the last of the ice is removed Bull moves forward barely catches the giant cat that comes out claws raking down his stomach as she lands snarling at them all. Bull gets up rotating his shoulder where her claws hit him takes a moment to admire the beauty of the cat. She’s the same color as Kas’ hair russet brown with highlights of red. Black tips are on her ears and her body is covered in black rosettes. She’s impressive in this form about the same height as a Mabari Warhound and twice as lethal with the large teeth and sharp claws. 

“You are beautiful.” Cullen stays where he is but his words have her attention on him. She stretches claws scratching the dirt before she lies on the ground rolling over twisting to look at the alphas as her tail thumps watching them. Even in this form though she is putting off the pheromones and without the ice to dispel it all of the alphas are reacting. 

“Anyone else not know she was a shifter?” Varric asks as she gets up walking over to the potion table and rubbing against the leg of it rattling its contents. 

“Had no idea.” Bull shakes his head no sees Cullen and Solas shake their heads as well. When she jumps up onto the requisition table laying down Bull smiles slightly walks closer to her. “Cullen’s right you are beautiful but that form is not going to stop what has to happen.” Snarl has Bull stopping where he is. She is panting rolls to show her belly again wiggling to draw attention to herself before suddenly leaping off the table walking to Bull and rubbing against him her tail twacking him between the legs causing a groan. “Be nice boss.” 

When her head snaps to Solas Bull follows her gaze sees the mage gathering to cast sees her ready to pounce. “SOLAS!” 

It’s Cullen that catches her going under as she is snarling and raking but she is off in a moment melting to human fingers going to Cullen’s throat where she had bit down her magic swirling to heal. “No, no Cullen don’t die don’t die! Her gaze is up to Solas. “Save him Solas, please.” 

“I claim you and I will save him.” Bull growls at that. “She is mine Bull, this is her fault. If she had submitted this wouldn’t have happened.” 

Her magic snaps out grabbing Solas he gasps, “Save him or die with him your choice Solas.” She feels him reaching for magic tightens her hold sees him turning blue. “DO NOT DEFY ME Solas, we both know you are no match for me now save him!” Solas is breathing frost weaves a healing on Cullen having the man gasp and cough. “Cullen, I am so sorry.” 

“Kas.” It’s all lust in his eyes as hand cups her face pulling her to kiss him but she shakes her head no moves away from him waving a finger to cloth her nudeness. “Kas please, you know I am supposed to mate you. How else would I know when to be here? How would I know you were close? Please.” 

“No, not you not now not ever I will not submit I won’t be claimed.” She is away from him shifting back to the cat and taking off. 

“Dammit Icy, this isn’t going to work the way you think.” Varric shakes his head glancing to Cullen as the man gets up eyeing Solas. 

“You I should kill.” Cullen walks closer to the mage, “You would force her? You would bind her to you like that why? Is it because she is a mage or an elf or what?” 

“She is an elf, she is a mage, but that has nothing to do with why she is mine. I have walked her dreams I know her fears and her laughter. You know nothing of her, less than nothing if you would think she was prepared for this.” Wave of his hand, “She is mine Commander and you will do well to remember that.” 

“Solas, why is she fighting so hard? Why wasn’t she prepared for this?” Bull is curious. 

“She was a slave.” Dorian quips sliding off his horse and glancing around for Kas. “Where is she?” 

“She ran.” Varric answers, “Why are you here?” 

“I sent for him, figured another Omega might help her since she is fighting so hard.” Harding answers smiling slightly thankful they are at the camp closest to the castle. 

“Is she favoring any of you yet?” Dorian assesses the tent sees the dripping from the ice. “Considering the magic signatures I am guessing no, interesting what is with the claw marks?” Dorian waves a hand removing them from Bull walks close to the alpha smiling when Bull nuzzles him  
licking his neck. “Amatus, did you try to claim her as well? Greedy Alpha.” 

Bull rumbles in his chest licking the other side of Dorian’s neck kissing him deeply. “Only to get her through the heat, only you keep me it’s her first heat. She will need guidance, patience, she is terrified.” 

“Which is why I am here now what is going on with the claw marks?” 

“She is a shifter, turns into a beautiful leopard. Not sure if she has other shapes but the cat packs a helluva punch.” Cullen shrugs. 

“How are you not claimed?” Her voice is quiet as she approaches the camp clad in a robe walking closer to Dorian. 

“I don’t want to be.” Glance to the alphas gathered, “You need to choose and I will not deny you Bull.” He glances and meets Bull’s gaze, “This is your first real heat you will die if you do not get help but you do not technically have to be claimed.” 

Solas hisses at that earning a glance from Kas and Dorian, “Do not lie to her Dorian.” 

“You told her she had no choice but she does. Yes she will have to have sex but that doesn’t mean she has to be claimed. Eventually yes but not her first heat. You would lie to her, try and trap her. We have names for alphas like you. Alphas that would force an Omega, only wants the challenge to conquer. Would you at least kill her before you left or would you leave her to die in agony as you took another?” 

“Do not listen to him vehnan, you know my feelings for you. You know why I push this you are mine.” Solas steps forward is met with an ice wall. “I will not lose you to them Kassaria please trust me.” 

“No. I don’t want any of this I don’t want any of you I can’t.” Ice surrounds her and Dorian causing Bull to growl. “He is fine Bull, I wouldn’t hurt him.” 

“You said the same thing of Cullen and he damn near died apologies if I don’t trust you. Boss, this is happening and the longer you wait the worse it is going to get.” Bull walks forward moves back when more ice appears. “You know I am right, your body is telling you to submit. You are losing your magic, you want to be touched you want to be filled please let me help you. I will not claim you, I’ve never claimed Dorian. I have gotten him through three heats I can get you through this one give you the time to choose to come to terms with who and what you want.” He pitches his voice low all alpha timbre. “Know that if you do want me to claim you we will discuss it but here and now I will not let me help you Kas.” 

Her ice melts in a rush and she is left on her knees fingers clawing the dirt as she fights her body again. “No, I won’t submit you cannot make me.” Her body shifts from leopard to human back and forth where her paws touch ice flaring then melting she is dragging herself to her tent refusing to give in. 

“Kas, look at me. Please give in you are causing yourself pain, you are causing them pain. Let them help you.” Dorian tries to get her to look at him. 

“Altus you know not what you ask of me. I refuse to submit, I will never be owned again, and never will I tie myself to another I would rather die first.” This is said with such venom it takes Dorian a moment to realize she is speaking Tevine. “NEVER!” 

“They called you Incaensor, they used your blood to fuel their spells but they would never touch you sexually. Dared not tie themselves to you, you learned to shift managed to escape but you are still Incaensor you still think you are nothing.” He crouches in front of her reaches his magic out to stroke her knows she will react with ice and she does but it melts against his fire. “You are something and tying yourself to someone is not submitting. It is the most beautiful thing you can do; there is no other feeling like it. They are submitting to you as well, they are submitting their freedom as much as you are.” Nod of head to Bull, “He must cater to me, know when I need him it causes just as much pain to him as me to not be with me when I am in heat. All three of these alphas could choose to not help you could walk away to watch you die in agony. They could force you, but they won’t because it causes them pain too.” Sweat has broken out all over her, magic even more chaotic but she is trembling pain wracking her body. “Look at them Kas, see the pain you cause them with this. Your pain calls to them, you are hurting the ones you love the ones your trust by continuing this. You have minutes before you pass out and the choice will be taken from you. They will not let you die; we need you to close the rifts. Choose.” 

“NO, I will NOT submit. I can’t Dorian, please I can’t.” 

“They will fight for the right; you might lose one of them. One of them might be injured you’ve already hurt Bull damn near killed Cullen would you finish what you started?” Head shake no, “Is their life worth your pride? If Bull is killed I have no one, you would leave me without my alpha all because you won’t submit for a few hours to get through this?” 

“I would rather die than submit Dorian, I do not care to live in a world where I must be tied to someone I don’t want and I DO NOT WANT THEM!” It is a last ditch effort to get free and if she wasn’t so far gone it might have done real harm but it does not instead her ice melts harmlessly when it hits Dorian and she is unconscious curling in on herself. 

“Bull, grab her and get it done. I can keep her from killing you until we can get her to see reason.” Dorian shakes his head at the elf shaking and trembling. 

“She is mine Dorian, step away.” Solas steps forward is met with Cullen’s blade. 

“She was adamant you not touch her Solas, I damn near died because she wanted to kill you if you think I’ll let you near her now you are mistaken.” Cullen looks at Bull clearly at war with himself she is his mate and he knows it but to resist claiming her would be difficult and he is afraid she will hate him. 

“Cullen, she is your mate and you know it. Take her if you want I am sure Dorian can protect you from her if needed.” Cullen is shaking his head no. 

“This wasn’t supposed to go this way. I want her but the pull to claim her? I am not sure I can resist it.” He is walking towards his horse. “Tell her I am sorry, I tried to follow her wishes.” 

“She is waking.” Dorian states seeing the ice creeping again as eyes regard him. “Choose.” 

“Never.” Her magic has a bit more bite this time but not enough. 

“Bull she is out of time.” 

“I know kadan, I want her in my tent there is more room.” Bull scoops her up glancing at Solas wary of what the mage might do. “Solas, this has to happen this way you know this.” Solas turns walking away towards the woods fadesteps to get there quicker. Carrying her into the tent Bull is running hands over her trying to soothe her feels her respond with a breathy moan as Dorian arranges the cushions Bull prefers to sleep on into a serviceable nest big enough for the three of them negating her magic when it strikes out again causing Bull to grunt as ice travels up his arms. 

“Amatus.” Bull’s scent is strong in here and he reacts his smalls already starting to get drenched as his body craves the alpha. 

“I know kadan and I will take care of you but I need to deal with her first.” Bull does kiss him though as he lays her down moans when Dorian’s fingers start pulling his harness off glance off the hard cock that is straining against the confines of his pants. “Kadan.” It is a purr as Dorian finishes stripping him grabbing his cock and stroking. “Dorian stop.” It is all alpha and Dorian whimpers pulls away to watch. 

Bull’s touch, his scent as he strokes her has her legs falling open has her reaching up to stroke him as well. When he ducks his head to lick her neck her response to hold him close has a purr coming from him. “Alpha I need.” It’s a breathy plea as Bull sends a knuckle in hissing at how tight she is. “Please, I need.” 

“I know, Alpha is here open for me Kas let me in. Let me help you.” Another lick to her neck where he would claim her has her opening more enough he can slip his entire finger in and he moves down lets the pheromones in his saliva work to open her more. He groans when he feels Dorian’s hand on his cock again realizes the mage is trying to get semen knows it will open her faster than anything else shifts so Dorian has better access to him as he works on her. 

“Alpha please.” She is trembling magic lashing out weaker even as her hands turn to paws back again to hands she is clawing the cushions her head thrashing as Bull takes her through her orgasm sending another finger in gritting his teeth when Dorian’s mouth finds his shaft earns an involuntary thrust of hips earns a slap to the ass. 

“Dorian.” It’s a breathy plea of his own as he grasps his throbbing cock slicking his fingers with the precum sliding two into her causing her to arch and hiss. “Open for me you are running out of time.” Few more strokes of fingers and tongue and he slides in with her next orgasm holding onto her as she thrashes her eyes coming open in surprise as her mouth is a perfect O. Bull lifts her licking her neck as he keeps her moving keeping the orgasm going letting her soak him making his knot rise quickly. 

“Amatus open.” Bull does allowing Dorian to put the bite stick in as Bull pulls her onto his knot feels her clamp down on it meets her gaze as she looks at him feels his seed spurting over and over causing him to lay her down letting the knot stay lodged knows they will be locked together for a few minutes. When he is done spurting he takes the stick out of his mouth looks down at her waiting for her reaction. 

“I didn’t want this. You had to know that.” Tears, he expected them but not the utter anguish in her voice. 

“I did but I cannot let you die, none of us could Kas. I am doing this to give you a choice later but this had to happen. Hate me if you want but it doesn't change anything.” 

“No it didn’t!” She’s trying to get free and Bull holds her hips still growls which has her freeze. “Let me go.” 

“Can’t, we’re knotted Kas we’ll be like this for a bit.” Bull pulls her up to straddle him arranges her legs to be as comfortable as possible. When he licks her neck her moan and bearing of throat has him purring as he kisses it causing her to clench more. “Feel this Kas, its natural there is nothing wrong with it.” He trails open mouthed kisses to her breasts licking them causing her to arch into his mouth and draw nails down his shoulders causing a wince when they turn to claws again. 

“Careful Kas, your magic is a bit chaotic.” Dorian heals Bull removes her nails from Bull even as her body starts to move again. 

Bull lays her back down his thrusts short because of the knot knows her body is trying to get more seed from him needs it feels his body comply. “Fuck yeah Kas.” Her orgasm hits them both as a surprise causing her to arch again baring her throat begging for more. 

“Alpha yes, please more.” Bull is moving slow drawing out the orgasm knows her body is not ready for everything he can do smiles when this orgasm creeps on her drawing more seed from him finally stopping her tremors her entire body just releasing its tension making her nearly melt.


	2. The After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull did what he had to do now what?

“Rest Kas.” It is a command as Bull pulls her on top of him taking the blanket Doran hands him arranging over her pulling to kiss Dorian smiling when his strokes have the little mage wetter and wetter. Dorian sits on Bull’s face nearly orgasms when Bull’s tongue works his cock the rough tongue circling and rubbing at the ridge shuddering with the power of his orgasm Dorian licking his lips and smiles as he sees Bull orgasming too his knot still deep in Kas. 

Bull keeps Dorian coming over and over feels his knot finally release Kas as Dorian’s latest orgasm earns a yawn from the mage. “Move her I want to snuggle.” Chuckle for that as Bull does move her to the side allowing Dorian access to his chest but not letting her get away if she wakes. Locking her to him he shares a kiss with Dorian as the mage snuggle close sleep finally claiming all of them. 

Dorian wakes, takes a moment to get water for them warms the water in the basin and cleans Bull causing a moan and eyes to watch him. “Amatus.” It is a throaty request Bull answers pulling Dorian to him kissing him moving down lower following water as he drips it on the caramel wonder that is Dorian’s skin. When Dorian had asked him to be his alpha Bull had been honored knowing the mage could have had anyone his condition of not claiming had been hard to comply with but they had made it work. Dorian grabs Bull’s horns as the man licks and nibbles the inside of his thigh so close to where he wants his mouth but not there yet. “Alpha.” It is groaned out as Bull licks around his hole then spearing his tongue deep. 

“I want to watch you come apart for me kadan, I want to watch you take this big cock so deep.” Bull does watch Dorian as the mage takes him inch by slow inch Dorian would thrust back on Bull but hands hold his hips keeping him still until he is completely filled. “Yes just like this kadan, so deep feel every inch.” Dorian’s normal witty retorts are reduced to moans of pleasure sprinkled with Tevine until he is keening helplessly as Bull knots him even as Bull licks where he would claim Dorian causing even more clenching. 

“Kaffas Bull yes.” Dorian’s wrapped his legs around Bull as he keeps thrusting keeps the knot moving causing more and more seed to fill the mage. “I love it when you do this thank you.” Dorian’s not in heat so Bull’s knot does not stay inflated long allowing him to slide out snuggling Dorian to him as he cleans them both Dorian recovering glances to see Kas watching them. “Easy Kas, we have sanity yet or are you still in the throes?” 

“You like this with him? He does not force you?” She’s sitting in the blanket hair a mess looking like a scared little kid. Watches as Dorian cleans Bull and then himself.

“Bull would never force me Kas, only reason he did you was because you would have died. Even then he was not rough you hold no bruises, no blood.” There is sadness to that statement. “My first time was not so gentle, be thankful you were in his hands.” Bull’s response of pulling the mage close to hold him does much to reassure her. 

“She’s still in heat but it’s fading, come here Kas let me help you.” When she shakes her head no he sighs. “For once just let me help you.” Head shake no again and it is everything in his control to not make her submit. 

“You want to make me submit.” There is bite to her voice, a challenge. 

“Yes but it doesn’t mean I will, I’ve never made Dorian submit and I won’t make you just trust me Kas I am not going to hurt you.” 

“You did though, I hurt now.” 

“Your body still needs me; only way for the pain to stop is to accept me Kas. Come to me little one I can help I promise.” Head shake no and it’s Dorian who sighs this time. When he would speak Bull shakes his head reaches out to grab her and does when she thinks to leave pulls her onto his lap removing the blanket and catching her hands when she would rake him. “Easy Kas, feel this feel me help you.” Corralling her hands in one of his he traces fingers over her curves licks his hand placing it on her causing a breathy moan. 

“How are you doing that?” 

“Pheromones in my saliva and seed help with the pain. My touch soothes you automatically it’s how we’re wired.” He releases her hands stays still when she touches him. “Every part of me from my skin to my scent is made to soothe and arouse you I am made to complete you. Your scent,” He takes a deep sniff of her hair rubbing the silky strands between his fingers, “Makes me want to protect you, make you happy.” He continues to smell her, “When you are in heat like now it tells me you are ready for children that your body craves my child.” Lick to the claim spot more licks to her throat and collarbone has her baring her throat her body rubbing against him. “My saliva prepares your body for me, also carries my scent so other Alphas won’t touch you.” Tongue swirl to her nipples gentle nip that has her cry out. Licking his fingers he slides them deep testing her readiness has her orgasm quickly slides her onto him. “My seed makes you mine, connects us physically as well as emotionally. There are pairs that can read each other’s minds. Alpha and Omega to make one,” His knot rises and he sees her eyes go wide. “Perfect.” His knot lodges causing her to orgasm on the spot he feels his seed spurt deep, “being.” She is riding him wanting more as he thrusts up wanting needing to be one. “Tell me you don’t want this; tell me this is not worth the connection?” Licks and nibbles on her neck she is nearly incoherent with the pleasure. “Tell me you want to be alone forever that you could go the rest of your life without this, without me filling you without me protecting you making sure you are happy.” 

Her answer is kissing him biting his lip licking the blood chasing the blood down his chest licking where it lands whines when Bull blocks her from biting him. “Want.” 

“I know, let me take care of you little one plenty of time for that later.” When her body clamps down harder than anything he’s had her do yet he is clenching his teeth to keep from biting her as she looks perfect under him her hair fanned on his cushions her body flush his knot lodged deep slightly distending her flat stomach. “Kadan.” He looks for Dorian sees the mage stroking himself is thankful when Dorian hands him the bite stick as it is taking ALL of his control to not bite her claim her as her body milks him wanting his seed his child. 

“That much of a pull?” Dorian asks watching Bull with her as she has passed out with the pleasure. 

“Yes. I get the pull with you but not like this. I’ve never had this much of a problem not biting my body is telling me if I don’t bite her, claim her it won’t let her go.” Chuckle, “Which we both know is not true do you have any whitherstalk?” His knot gets bigger shoots more inside her having him grit his teeth as he has to thrust cannot stay still. 

“Amatus?” Bull shakes his head unable to speak trying to stay in control bite stick snaps under the pressure and Bull is panting with the effort. 

Dropping into Qunlat he continues to thrust sees her body respond feels her body milking knows some does slide past his knot as she is so full it will be a miracle she does not come out of this pregnant. That thought has a shiver pass over him as his head dips to lick the still flat stomach licking up to her breasts telling her how beautiful she would look nursing his child and he’s never wanted something so much in his life as that wish lips travel farther up as her eyes open and he’s kissing her anything to keep from biting and claiming her as his body shudders again meets with another orgasm. “Kadan.” He’s ripped his lips away from her need to see Dorian, needs to feel Dorian to make sure he doesn’t bite. 

“Here amatus, we can do this you can do this almost done.” Finally Bull slides free and Kas is cleaned both Omegas clean Bull collapsing into a pile on the cushions after drinking water which Dorian spikes with whitherstalk for her.


	3. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Kas listen to Bull's speech?

When Bull wakes next it’s to a sleeping Dorian and no Kas but he knows she is close pulls on pants to head to the fire. When he would sit close to her she moves to the furthest part of the fire away from him clad in a blanket and nothing else. “Easy Kas, it’s over.” 

“I know.” She regards him over the leaping flames adds another log to the fire before settling with some water to sip. “It was better than I expected.” She finally admits. 

“I try not to disappoint.” His attempt at humor is met with a stony glare. “You could have chosen Cullen or Solas.” 

“What part of none of you did you not get?” There are tears in her voice and it rips at Bull. 

“Who then? Is there another alpha?” Bull can’t help the trace of possessiveness in his voice. 

“Doesn’t matter.” It’s said quietly. 

“You are covered in my scent have my seed, probably my child in you and you say another alpha doesn’t matter?” Bull is fighting the alpha nature grits his teeth. “Who is the other alpha?” 

“Creator no, I will not be bred like a horse no I will not be her.” She is up diving into the tent Bull follows watches as she grabs a knife. “I will not have your child I will not be her.” Bull is reaching for her but it’s Dorian that stops the decent of the knife. 

“I’ll not let you harm him that way Kas, let the knife go.” He uses magic to heat her hand enough to have her drop it glances again at Bull as she dives out of the tent her transfer to leopard smooth and beautiful as she takes off to the trees though comes up short when another leopard comes out of the woods. 

“Uh Dorian, we have a guest.” Bull calls watches as she lies down in front of the leopard showing her belly though she is up and away when it snarls at her trying to rake with claws and does get her. 

She is changed to human holding where the claw marks are using the blanket to cover herself as the other leopard shifts to a male elf. She’s on her knees neck bared in complete submission and Bull is caught between going to her or staying to keep Dorian safe. “Why were you touched by another Alpha? You knew I was coming.” 

“You were too late, I was dying.” She’s trying to placate him and Dorian is translating. 

“They are speaking Tevine not Elvehn?” Varric asks watching the spectacle when Dorian nods. 

“So you let another claim you?” He’s as dark as she is fair with the same caramel skin of Dorian and black hair down to his waist. 

“I am not claimed, it was to get me through the heat.” She’s still on her knees dares to look up ducks when he hisses at her. 

“You are covered in his scent his seed drips from you now and you dare tell me he did not claim you? I told you what would happen if you let another touch you. You were to be mine!” 

“Where were you? Why were you not here? I needed you and you weren’t here?” She’s up daring to glare at him and Varric chuckles at the display. 

“I was delayed. There has been one that has been blocking me, another alpha but not the one you stink of. You are claimed and worthless to me now.” He sends her flying Bull’s already got his weapon out trying to get the mage to focus on him. 

“Over here pretty boy, hands off my omega.” He’s sent flying grunts as he lands in a heap hears Kas’ outcry smiles as he realizes she does care. 

“STOP! NO! Dammit Bull!” Bull’s stopped midcharge when he is frozen solid feels Dorian’s magic already countering the spell. “Stop, please don’t do this.” Kas is standing in front of the elf between him and the rest of the companions doesn’t see the knife as he stabs it into her back stepping away changing into a leopard and fleeing into the trees even as Bull unfreezes when her breath leaves her body. 

“Vehnan, shhh I am here.” Solas catches her as she falls. “Stubborn foolish woman, if you had just listened to me.” His magic is wrapping her up demanding she stay with him trapping her soul into her body refusing to let her leave. 

“Let me go, please.” 

“I can’t vehnan you have too much to do; I cannot live without you I won’t.” 

“It hurts, I hurt.” His magic is still soaking even as the rest are there seeing the blood that trickles out of her mouth. 

“I know, almost done vehnan. I should have been here but he was too powerful.” 

“Why?” 

“He’s a demon Kas, was trying to possess you. Tried to warn you, tried to keep you safe and I failed.” 

“s’okay, sorry tried to kill you.” 

“Rest vehnan, sleep and I will join you shortly.” He’s stepped away allows Bull to pick her up and carry her to the tent placing her inside and covering her. 

“Explain Solas.” Varric demands as the mage shakes his head no. 

“I need to rest, that was not easy and I am not done. Then you and I are going to have a discussion about inability to protect your Omega Bull.” 

“I didn’t claim her Solas.” Bull says it quietly. 

“You took her and she is not claimed? What were you thinking? How could you do that to her?” Shake of head no, “It matters not, please tell me one of you were smart enough to keep her from getting with child?” 

“She’s had one dose already in her water, still needs the second.” Dorian offers earning a glare from Bull. “Amatus that is the alpha reacting not you and we both know it. Give it a couple of days and you will see I was right.” 

“I will make sure she gets the second dose, thank you Dorian.” Solas walks off to his tent dares not try to get to hers knowing Bull will stop him. 

“She was a Tevinter slave?” Varric asks trying to break the tension is relieved when Dorian nods. 

“Probably born and raised in Tevinter which explains why she doesn’t have any Vallislin. Also why she treats me with such respect. Learned to shift to escape and joined a Dalish clan maybe I don’t know. She speaks the slave language.” 

“Wonder if she ever met Broody.” Varric muses eyes drifting to her tent. “What are we going to do about our amorous assassin?”

“Get her back to Skyhold and get her to tell us about him so we can kill him.” Bull’s vehemence earns a few raised eyebrows. “I watched her damn near die and her stubbornness is the thing that has nearly gotten her and Cullen killed. Honestly I’ve had enough.” That gets some nods of agreement. “Varric, this Broody was an ex-slave?” 

“Yes and he’s also an unbonded Alpha so ware what you ask.” 

Bull sighs, “Please don’t make me regret this Kas. See if he can come please?” 

“Sure but be warned, he hates mages is covered in lyrium tattoos and has a very large sword he is very good at using.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Dorian is dripping sarcasm. 

When Kas wakes up she is back at Skyhold looking at her ceiling takes a deep breath and scowls walking to her bathroom to wash the scents off of her. Bath done she heads down to see where everyone else is. For the most part no one mentions what happened and life goes back to normal.


	4. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dependency on her Alpha...how does Kas like this twist?

“Boss.” Bull watches as she crosses to him knows her body demanded she find him and she has no idea why as he stands asking her to follow him out of the back door to the courtyard where no one will see them. 

“Bull.” It is a breathy plea as she walks up to him and he is lifting her the inches she needs to kiss him as he presses her against the wall of the tavern tongue leaving lips to trace to neck his hips pinning hers as her legs wrap around him. 

“You need me?” He slides a hand into her pants fingers rubbing her nub as he keeps his lips on hers to control the moan. “You want my knot so deep inside you?” When she nods he puts her down turns her to walk in front of him to an empty guest room locking it behind him as he strips them both lips and fingers keeping her needy not letting her fall over the edge until she is laid out beneath him heels banging on the bed as she comes over and over. Her next orgasm has him sliding deep his knot already ready as he fills her feels seed spurt even as he licks her neck causing her to arch up for him. He pulls her up kneels to keep thrusting can’t stop wanting to be deeper. “Let me in Kas; let me all the way in.” It’s growled at her throat is followed up with a nip that has her obeying and he feels his balls slap against her. “There we go baby better?” 

“Alpha, yes.” Balls deep the only sound the slap of flesh on flesh and their combined sounds. 

He feels his release coming up fast speeds up and his release hits as his tongue keeps laving where the claim will be fighting to not bite as he keeps still knows any movement while his knot is this big will hurt her. “I’ve got you baby, rest.” He’s laid back with her arranging her on his chest pulling a cover for them both. 

When she wakes and sees Bull beneath her she hates herself for it. Moves to dress leaving quietly allowing Bull to sit up sighing in frustration knowing she’d been crying again hating she needed this hating herself. She’s not said much to him since she came clean about the other alpha, he’d forced her to answer the questions using his bond with her and she’d lashed out at him been furious when she couldn’t do much his status as her alpha bending her to his will. “I will be free of you Iron Bull of that I do swear.” She’d snarled at him when he’d released her and she’d kept a wide berth from him only coming to him when she couldn’t stay away, when her pain was too much. 

Cullen had tried to approach her again, tried to get back what they had and been shut down with a frosty glare and his boots frosted to the floor to keep him from following her as she retreated.


	5. Wolfplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter folks.

He’d restrained himself from her as much as he could but she called to him. Fingers trace wishing, wanting to get closer and with a moan as her fingers find his skin he removes his clothes unbuttoning her shirt pushing it off her shoulders drawing first one nipple and then the other until she is begging him her hips trying to find relief against his thigh. 

“Drink.” She has a blindfold on follows his directions feels as a drop splashes down on her chest feels his tongue trace it arching when it dips to her belly button. His teeth nip at her hip as he traces lower licking slit causing her to jump but he holds her hips clever tongue and then fingers having her flying apart. 

“Please.” She always begs and he denies her never more than fingers and tongue to enter her as he sends her soaring higher and her mouth does the same to him. 

“We cannot vhenan, it is wrong of me to even do this to you. Forgive me vhenan know that I did not want to hurt you.”


	6. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Brokeback mountain... I needed the line.

She’d locked her door and not come out for two days as the advisers planned the final assault on Corypheus. Not even Bull had been able to command her to open the door had resorted to Varric picking it had found her in a heap on her bed his anguished cry when he’d seen her had retreated when she’d opened her eyes to see him had shot ice at his feet. “NO! Get out!” 

“Dammit Icy watch it!” Varric retreated out the door more than willing to let Bull figure her out. 

“Get out Bull I do not need you.” She’s trembling Bull closes the balcony doors starts a fire crosses to the bed waiting for her to show him he can approach. “NO, leave me alone why do you never leave me alone?” 

“I CAN’T!” He roars at her sees her flinch. “I am tied to YOU Kas. I try to give you space, try to show you I care and again and again you give me the cold shoulder and run. I am done chasing you. You think I like this? You think I like hearing you cry every time I make love to you? You think I like waking up hoping maybe this time she will see how much I care to watch you walk out the door? I FEEL your pain, how much you need to be close to me and you refuse.” He’s turned away walks to the fire putting more logs in. “You think I didn’t know every time Solas touches you? How much you beg for him to take you and he won’t? Why? I thought he wanted you? Why will he not take you is he that afraid of me?” 

“You knew?” She’s crossing her arms over nipples that harden wanting Bull to touch them. 

Bull’s glance to her is priceless, “You know when I am with Dorian why would you think I wouldn’t know you were with Solas?” She is blushing trying to hide her body’s reaction to him. “Even now your body calls for mine; your next heat is close. Will you let Solas claim you or try and kill yourself again?” 

“Solas and I.” She looks away tears sliding free. “I am a distraction he does not want. We’re done so good news it’ll just be you again.” She is hugging herself sitting in a little ball trying to be tiny, “I won’t try to kill myself again Bull. I was wrong, I still have things to get done and I cannot do that dead. Besides, I like causing you misery it seems.” 

“Don’t.” Her tentative smile freezes as she dips her head ears low again. 

“I’m sorry Bull, I didn’t mean for this to happen this way. I just can’t.” 

“What happened to you?” Bull doesn’t walk towards the bed he’s not offering her comfort pulls a chair to sit regards her quietly. 

“My mother was an altus’ mistress for a very long time. When he died she was sold the mage she was sold to didn’t want her claimed. Instead they would turn alphas loose on her to get her pregnant. I was my mother’s 8th child in 11 years. I was her only daughter was to be her replacement when I reached maturity. My mother hated me, would have turned the alphas loose on me if she was able but the mage wanted me whole so I was locked away in a very small cell for my heats. I used to watch and hear what the alphas did to her, didn’t matter if she submitted or not her scent drove them crazy. They wore masks that had special herbs that made them more fertile and more aggressive. I swore I wouldn’t be her learned shifting and escaped.” She is out of the bed drops clothing as she walks to Bull smell the change in his body as it reacts to hers. “I hate this, I hate that I am chained to you to anyone. I hate myself for not being strong enough to resist. I should have killed myself, maybe I will this time then you wouldn’t be tied to me. Then you could claim Dorian and be happy and not deal with a stubborn icy bitch who delights in seeing you in pain.”

As she’d started the hate speech she had released him from his harness, already pulled his boots untied his pants hands stroking him bringing him to full attention in moments though when she’d said pain she is watching him waiting for what he will do. He’d stood up spinning her to walk to the bed clearing the pillows and comforter in a moment had her lay down on her stomach which she hated and he knew it. “Easy Kas, I’m not taking you this way just want to relax you a bit.” 

She’d bared her teeth at him over her shoulder rolled over when he’d had his knees on the bed tried to push him back so she could ride him. Bull debates fighting for this, she’s going for a quickie something to shut up the pain and he’s trying to comfort her after Solas told her no. “Don’t Bull, I don’t want your comfort I want to shut the pain up and be left alone.” 

“So it’s fine for you to not be your mother but you’ll act like the alphas that used to hurt her?” He meets her gaze when it glitters at him he’s pissed her off now. “I get no say in this; this is supposed to be a partnership, an equal give and take.” 

“You TOOK that from me! I would have had that but you killed him!” She’s shoving him now, “I was supposed to wait for him, and he was supposed to be the one.” He pulls her close her shove becoming a drumming of fists on his chest. “I don’t want this, I don’t want you I wanted him, I wanted no one I just want to be left alone I hate this. I hate that I hurt you I hate that I hurt Dorian Creator why? When I finally think I might actually be ready the one I want doesn’t want me and yes I am aware of the irony there Bull. Why? What did I do wrong? Was it a game for him?” He’s gritting his teeth as some of her blows turn to ice. “I know you love me, I know you love Dorian I know you want to claim him and can’t because of me and I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” 

He’s kissing her then, her magic is teetering into the wild and he needs to control her runs hands down her body to soothe her licking her to have her drumming her heels on his shoulders as he sends her up. He’s covering her body with his rolling hips to seat himself as he kisses her whispering soothing words to her trying to get her to calm down and the hysterics are replaced with desire. Yes he’d hunted down and killed the demon that had tried to kill her, yes he was giving serious thought to killing Solas for toying with her but right now when he is balls deep his knot sending flames licking up and down his shaft the only thing he wants to do is hear she cares for him. But he won’t ask her knows she won’t tell him what he wants to hear is only tolerating this because she has to. His release is a toe curling force that has his teeth clenched to keep from biting her even as she continues to move prolonging the sensation even as she releases her hold on his shoulders that kept him close. “Better?” Nod of head. “Rest and yes I am staying with you tonight so pitch a fit if you want but it’s not changing things.”


	7. Surprise

She’s sitting speaking with Varric when Fenris comes in the sword over his shoulder marking him a warrior but it’s her reaction to him that has Varric scrambling out of the way as she’d exploded out of the chair icing Fenris where he stood or would of if the elf hadn’t used his markings to be free unsheathing his blade to square off against her. 

“You will not take me back Fenris! I am free!” Seeing her ice not working she asks for lightning from her staff sends a bolt as the hall clears quickly of nobles. 

“I am not here to take you back da’somni, atisha. Ar lasa mala revas as am I Danarius is dead, I killed him.” Glance to Varric as he holds a hand out in peace, “Varric was there when I killed him peace little dreamer you are free, we are free.” 

She launched herself at him then smile on her face as he’d caught her tumbling to the floor with her smiling and laughing speaking back and forth quickly in Tevine and elvehan then she is up pulling him with her. “I will show you Skyhold, come.” He doesn’t have much choice as he’s drug behind her and he waves to Varric who shakes his head. 

“Uh huh, I got called because the Inquisitor was attacking a warrior elf to arrive to her dragging him away? Who was the elf?” 

“Friend from Kirkwall, evidently they know each other.” Varric sits back down to write shaking his head at the confusion of Cullen. 

“Why is he here?” Cullen persists causing Varric to look up again. 

“Hopefully to help settle her down a bit and make her not so stubborn about the whole alpha/omega thing because her and Bull are not going well at all. She’s frosted you out literally and figuratively and since Solas left,” shrug, “He was a slave for most of his life, won his freedom and while he’s stubborn and broody he’s not nearly as edgy as she is. Bull thought he might help her.” 

“Bull okayed another Alpha near her?” 

“Cullen he loves Dorian, adding her to the mix has complicated his life to no end so yes he’s okay with other Alphas near her.”


	8. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sly smile* Of course the Broody elf shows up.

It’s been days since Fenris got there and he’s not left her side enjoys the energy of the little mage the way her magic wraps her up and sometimes him as well. He’s smelled the other Alpha on her but is yet to meet the man that claims the little dreamer as he had called her. When he’d been on guard duty for her she’d tell him the most absurd things trying to get him to smile. He’d been loyal to Danarius but he’d been nice to the little mage that would keep the other mages off him if needed. She had been so fearless so defiant he’d thought her the bravest stupidest person he’d ever meet until Hawke had walked into his life. 

She’s different today, more open and touches him more. She never touches his markings keeps hands on the armor but her hand slips as he helps her across some rocks in the garden his markings flair and she is frozen unsure if she should let go or not. “They do not hurt; you are not trying to use them it is okay.” Shrug of shoulders, “You may touch them if you want.” 

Her smile is worth the trepidation he feels allowing her to trace them with her finger he stills when the scent hits his nose eyes turning to her quickly. “Fenris?” 

“You need to find your mate, you are going into heat.” He’s stepping back from her not daring to touch her knowing her mate is probably close. 

“I don’t have a mate.” She shakes her head no shows the unblemished neck which has his mouth watering. 

“Vendis Kas, don’t tempt me. I would not wish to hurt you.” He’d mated her mother had been thankful she had not been there that day. His finger moves her hair off her forehead as he looks around to see the best way to get her to her rooms to wait out her heat. 

“Would you?” He’s stopped as she tugs him to a stop watching him carefully. 

“Not on purpose no but if you have not been claimed it would be painful the first time. Will this be your first heat since maturity?” He can’t stop touching her hair or stroking her face. 

“No, it’s my second. Alpha helped with it but did not claim me, it was difficult.” Fenris is impressed. Few had that control even fewer would miss the chance at a female Omega. She is looking up at him eyes glance to his lips then back to his eyes as she licks her lips and he wants to taste it leans down to then remembers she has an alpha steps back instead earning a confused look. 

“This isn’t right Kas, you have an alpha.” She looks away at that and he feels her anger. “He hurts you?” Head shake no, “Then why did he not claim you?” 

“He has one he wants, only helped me to keep me from dying we have no claim on each other.” She is still looking up at him biting that bottom lip and he wants to kiss her and does. Her moan is matched by him as he pulls back again nostrils flaring when he catches the scent of an alpha close. 

“I meant no offense.” Fenris pulls back but does not move away from her. 

“Kas.” Her response of bared teeth at Bull is typical. “Good to see we are where we normally are, going to try him?” 

“Leave me alone Bull I’m not submitting to you and you know it.” 

“Kas I haven’t made you submit yet and have no plans on it. If you want him take him to your chambers and have him but out here in the open I won’t allow and you know it. Too dangerous especially with your magic.” 

“You do not get a say in where, when or how Bull I do not belong to you leave me alone!” Bull would be frozen solid if not for Dorian’s flames that stop them. 

“Not this again Kas, want me to knock her out Bull? We don’t have to play the game if you don’t want to we know her feelings on the matter.” 

“You’ll not cast anything on her Altus.” It’s said with a snarl Fenris’ blade out markings lite up. 

“Let me guess another former slave? This one is a bit more feral than you are Kas friend of yours?” Dorian keeps his magic called. 

“Dorian don’t make me hurt you, back off.” Kas has her magic called and Bull is the only one not pulling a weapon at this point. 

“Back off mage!” Fenris steps forward earning a growl from Bull. 

“Hang on folks!” Varric is rushing towards them. “Icy, Broody stand down. Sparkler turn it off, everyone just calm down.” 

“He’s a Tevinter mage, probably uses Blood magic he needs to die.” 

Dorian laughs canceling his spell and shaking his head, “No I don’t use blood magic actually left because they wanted to use it on me.” 

“He’s telling the truth Broody, there have been no slit wrists or pegged animals promise.” Glance to Kas, “Icy you are looking a little pale, what’s wrong?” 

She reaches out to catch the wall misses as she hits her knees flashing into the leopard claws raking down the wall as she snarls at Bull. “I know Kas, but I am your alpha.” She snarls and swipes at him though he bends down reaches to catch Dorian’s hand when the mage flutters closer worried what she’ll do in that form. “Do you want to be claimed?” Head shake no. “Can you control yourself enough to not claim her?” Fenris turns away a moment. 

“I don’t want you Bull, please no. Please let me be.” She’s back to human cloth shifting to cover her. 

“Kas, it’s not possible you cannot live without the connection you cannot get the connection without sex that is how this works. I didn’t hurt you last time or any other time we have had sex and I won’t hurt you this time.” Sigh, “Cullen was supposed to be your mate and you denied him. Do you want Fenris? If not I will wait until you are unconscious and take you.” Glittery resolve as ice lances out from her hands. “We both know you cannot hurt me, I am your alpha accept me or try your luck with Fenris that is the choice.” 

“NO!” But when she reaches for her magic it isn’t there. 

“I’m not doing this game again Kas enough. I’ll not let you hurt anyone this time not even yourself. Choose or I’m putting you under.” Glance to Fenris, “You wanted him before I got here is it because I am here now you are fighting?” 

“No, I don’t want to mate I don’t want to be claimed I just want to be left alone.” 

Fenris kneels down beside her, “peace little dreamer, I would never hurt you. There was a time you trusted me and we both know you want me. I would be honored to be your mate I would never be ashamed of you.” He cups her face thumbing away one of her tears as she rubs her face on his hand. “How many nights did you do this in your cage? How many nights did I sit with you while we waited out your heat? Never once did you beg for me or any other alpha to come to you. Never once did you submit when demanded and you aren’t now.” Thumbing another tear away,   
“Bonding is a partnership; I need you to protect me as much as you need me to protect you. I am still hunted, will always be hunted will you protect me?” 

Smile for that, “Mighty Fenris, little wolf and most feared enforcer of our master’s laws asks a lowly slave for protection.” 

“We are not slaves little dreamer and I promise I will never let them put chains on either of us ever again. Take a chance, trust me little dreamer please.” He leans down nipping her nose, “Sides you need someone to keep you out of trouble and I am very good at that.” Standing up he offers his hand to her. “Shall I regale them of the time you got in trouble for stealing the tomatoes and I covered for you?” 

“I thought they were strawberries! Nana wanted some.” 

“Yes large, red smooth skin so resembles a small round sweet fruit with seeds on the outside.” That she stands is no surprise that she nips at his neck is as he moans ignoring the crowd to get her into the castle. “Shall we play?” 

“What did you have in mind?” She’s trembling but ignores it. 

“Race to your quarters you can use your leopard form if I can use my markings.” She is shifted and running causing a laugh from him, “No fair!” 

Laughter rings back as she races to her quarters Fenris steps behind her keeping her in front and headed the right way. Once in her quarters he reaches out to her kisses chase his fingers as he runs them over her learning curves he’s seen but never touched. She is doing the same catches his face in her hands, “Claim me Fenris, claim me and never let me go promise.”


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're Done!

He checks her eyes making sure they are clear there is no chance of this being heat that talks nods as he nuzzles her feels her body flush leads her back to the bed following with kisses as her hands trace his markings. “You need to know they will light up when I am with you, they become sensitive after and it will be tempting to lick them but don’t when they are glowing.” He is kissing her again tracing down licking her causing her to arch off the bed. “Close, you are close da’somni I want to be in you when you go into heat please.” 

She is on her knees in the bed as he traces kisses up her spine massaging thighs and fingers deep to make sure she will open for him. Her heat hits as he sheathes causing him to knot almost instantly as his tongue traces her throat his knot locking them together and he bites as his seed goes deep her magic explodes out every drop of water in skyhold suddenly frozen. “Ah Fenris yes.” His teeth are locked on her as fingers of one hand tangle with hers other stroking her nub causing her to orgasm and cry out. Releasing her neck hands grasp hips thrusting until his knot is too big to move her knees giving out causing him to follow her down moving a little to not land on her as he pulls her to the side spooning her trailing kisses from ear to shoulder licking his mark feeling her clench when he does. “I never knew it could feel like this.” Hand traces to her stomach she smiles when he places a hand there. “I want your children.” 

“I would like nothing more but not yet. You have much to accomplish and I would not see our child in spurts between battles.” She turns to look at him winces in the process. “Careful, we’ll be like this for a few more hours.” 

“You would not stay with the children?” Fenris stops for a moment shakes his head no. 

“I wouldn’t be able to watch you go off to battle without me. I am sorry Kas I can’t.” 

“Don’t apologize, I would feel the same.” She’s kissing him then and it’s a make out session until his knot releases and this time he takes her slower drawing out her pleasure as well as his. 

They come out a couple of days later and Bull is shocked where her claim mark is. Most land just under the jawline some land closer to the collarbone hers though is on the back of her neck base of the spine showing a full submit. Not many would chance a bite there but when Fenris leans forward as she speaks to a noble pressing a kiss to the spot he sees her reaction, smells it. “Full submit? Interesting.” Cullen states standing next to Bull. 

“You are okay?” Cullen shrugs. 

“She was supposed to be my mate, she chose another. How am I supposed to be okay with that?” Cullen walks off not able to watch Fenris with her any longer. 

“Have you ever run into someone you knew was supposed to be your mate?” Bull asks as Dorian walks closer. “Am I usurping someone?” 

“I wouldn’t care if you were amatus. You are my alpha and I would not allow you to claim another.” 

“But you told Kas.” 

“I am aware of what I said at the time but with all the shit she put you through, us through. I hated every time you were with her not because I was jealous but because I knew it was a fight. You loved her and she didn’t care, you were a far better alpha than she deserved and she didn’t care.” He pulls Bull’s chin to look at him, “Next heat you are claiming me Bull you are mine and I don’t want to share.” 

“Kadan, you say the sweetest things.” Lick on the neck has Dorian squirming with all the nobles there.


End file.
